


Rumours

by Durkadur-P (Durkadur)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, M/M, Rumors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkadur/pseuds/Durkadur-P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most relationships have an awkward phase or two at the start. Would the pressure of rumours and other people ruin a relationship between two good friends?</p><p>(Rating for later chapters.)<br/>(Clarification: Yu Narukami = Seta Souji's new canon title as of P4A and P4U)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumours, Rumours...

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, as of the P4 Anime and P4: Arena, Seta Souji's new canon name is Yu Narukami, so that's what I'm going to be using. I know it takes a bit of getting used to, but he is the same character. XD
> 
> ALSO, this is my first time writing Persona 4 fanfiction! I know some of the characters are a tad OOC and whatnot, and I, myself, am very rusty since I haven't written anything in a long time. I am taking all feedback and criticism, though! <3

“Hey, have you heard?”  
  
“About Yosuke and Yu-kun? C’mon, there’s no way that’s true.”  
  
“Of course it is. My senpai told me so!”  
  
“No way! If a guy even looks at Yosuke too long, he freaks out. There is _no_ way he’s gay.”  
  
“Well, you know how they say that most homophobic guys are in denial?”  
  
Yosuke ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Rumours have already started...” He whispered to himself, leaning back against the back of his desk chair. He watched the other students walk in to the classroom, each one seemed to be whispering and occasionally flicking a glance to him. He frowned a little, but sighed again: there was nothing he could do, after all.  
  
In all honesty, he was no different ~~\--~~ and he knew it.  
  
Anyone in this small town crowded around a rumour. He had done the same tons of time, but it really wasn’t that great when it was the other way around of everyone surrounding a rumour about him.  
  
At that moment, all the whispering ceased with the sound of the door opening.  
  
Yosuke looked over, seeing Yu walk in, and suddenly heard all the whispers restart. He rolled his eyes, but said nothing else.  
  
Yu sat in his seat, which was in front of Yosuke, and took out his books.  
  
Yosuke twirled the pencil in his hand, catching on to what his partner was saying: in an attempt to diffuse the rumour that they were now a couple, Yu was completely ignoring him--something a new couple would not be doing. He twirled his pencil one more time, then caught sight of red and green. “Oh hey, it’s the Christmas duo.”  
  
Chie frowned, smashing her bag on her desk, loud enough to startle Yu, who had the pleasure of sitting next to her. “Har har.”  
  
Yukiko walked behind her, not reacting. “Christmas?” The joke clearly went over her head.  
  
“Did you guys do the homework?” Yu turned so the three of us were in his vision.  
  
The moment they made eye contact, Yosuke looked away. “Nah, didn’t feel like spending an hour doing math.”  
  
“I spent an hour doing math,” Chie beamed proudly, “but...” she sighed, “I didn’t get it all done.”  
  
“You tried,” Yu smiled, “That’s all that matters,” his eyes moved to Yukiko.  
  
The girl in red nodded, “I finished it two days ago so I could study for literature last night.”  
  
Yosuke rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
Yukiko slowly leaned in, “Everyone is staring at us.”  
  
Chie chuckled, “Not at us, Yuki...” Her expression became devious as she looked over to the two boys, “Them.”  
  
Yukiko tilted her head and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could comment, the homeroom teacher walked in, and class started.  
  
The rest of the day went on as usual, until lunchtime. Luckily, for Yosuke, Yu said he had to go help out with one of the clubs and left. Unluckily, for Yosuke, he suddenly realised he’d be spending lunch with the very curious Chie Satonaka, and the newly informed Yukiko (who was just as evil, but never let it show), who was ready to pry open the truth with their combo of deadly legs and twirling fans.  
  
  
“So...” Chie’s evil smile was strong as ever.  
  
Yosuke gulped, “It’s not like that.”  
  
“What?” She put her hands in her pockets, “Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah.” Yosuke took a seat on the roof, crossing his arms. “Stupid rumours,”  
  
“Well,” Yukiko sat next to him, then rearranged her skirt, “You do call him ‘Partner’ a lot, someone was bound to misunderstand.”  
  
Chie pouted, “Aww.”  
  
Yosuke blinked, “Do you want us to date?”  
  
Chie looked at Yukiko and they both burst into laughs.  
  
Yosuke ran a hand through his hair. “Girls are weird...”

* * *  
  


Ai Ebihara had latched onto the male with a devil’s smirk. “Hello, Yu-kun.”

Yu froze up a little. He knew that evil face. He had to get the hell away from her, and soon. “I have, a club meet.”  
  
“No you don’t.” Ai corrected.  
  
“It’s a hidden club,” he tried to shake her off.  
  
“For you and Yosuke?”  
  
Yu made an audible ‘ack’ then pulled his arm free, “No.”  
  
“Tell me the truth.” She gave him her death stare; landing a critical hit, she successfully froze him in place.  
  
Yu looked around the shoe locker, and seeing that everyone was gone, he shrugged his shoulders. “We’re not dating...” He then quietly muttered, “...yet.”  
  
Ai’s eyes opened wide, then nodded, happy with this answer. “I see.” She smirked, “I wish you the best of luck, and I now reinstate you as my shopping-boyfriend, cheers.” She shook the keys in her hand, making the jingling noise, then walked off.  
  
The silver haired teen rubbed his palm against his face, sighing loudly.  
  
“Felt the wrath of Ebihara, huh?” Yosuke called out, stepping closer to his best friend, then checking his shoe locker.  
  
Yu chuckled, “No wrath, just more questions.”  
  
“Geez... how do rumours even spread this fast?” The brown haired teen complained with a dreadful groan. “Are you walking home now?”  
  
“Can we be seen together?” Yu half-joked, causing them to both chuckle.  
  
“I have to head over to Junes, so I’m going the other way, actually.” He frowned, “I’ve got a long ass shift, tonight; so, text me.” Yosuke gave a shrug, and left.  
  
“Sure,” he called out. In truth, he wanted to smack himself for not saying anything else. He gave a sigh, then headed home by himself.

* * *  
  


“You’re home early,” Dojima called out when he head the sliding door open. He had the newspaper in his lap, and a warm coffee, which scented the whole room, in his left hand.  
  
“You’re one to talk.” Yu smiled as he walked in, seeing the energy ball run towards him.  
  
“Big bro!” Nanako hugged his legs, smiling wide.  
  
“Hey there,” Yu placed his bag on the nearby table, then leaned down to give her a hug. “How was your day?”  
  
“We had art class today!” Nanako moved back to her spot near the T.V. then went on about her day, occasionally stopped to answer a question from either Dojima or Yu.  
  
“Oh, big bro!” Nanako smiled, “I kind of wish you picked Teddie or Rise... but I still think Yosuke will be a good _girlfriend_ to you!”  
  
Dojima brought the corner of the newspaper down, so he could look over at his nephew.  
  
Yu felt his cheeks heat up a little, but chuckled. “Yosuke’s not my _girlfriend_ : he’s just a friend.”  
  
“Huh?” Nanako sat up, clearly shocked. “But everyone says you two are together now! And I told all my friends you were together, too...”  
  
“It’s not good to spread rumours, Nanako.” Dojima slightly derailed the conversation, for his nephew’s sake. “You should make sure it’s the truth before you tell someone something.”  
  
Yu took the second of freedom to breathe again, and watched the two converse. After a while, Nanako excused herself and went to do her “never ending” homework in her room, leaving him alone with his uncle.  
  
Dojima flipped the page of the newspaper, almost getting to the end. “You know, Yu... if you and Yosuke--or any boy, or whatever...” he found himself awkwardly looking for the words, “Uh, I’d be fine with it, and you can bring them over.” He finished with a nod, then went back to his newspaper, abruptly ending the conversation.  
  
Yu chuckled, “Thanks,” he awkwardly muttered with a crooked smile, then headed to his room.

  
After crashing on the comfortable couch, he pulled out his phone and noticed a couple texts.  
  
Ai wanted to hang out on Saturday.  
  
He sighed, “This will make her way too happy.” His fingers moved across his phone, quickly texting her:  
  
 _Sorry I can’t. I already made_  
 _plans with Yosuke for_  
 _Saturday, but I should be free_  
 _on Sunday or next week._  
  
After hitting send, he checked the other messages. Nothing he felt like replying to was there, sadly. He put his phone down and closed his eyes for a bit. He suddenly remembered Yosuke asking him for a text and found himself smiling already.  
  
Another annoyed sound left his lips as he couldn’t think of what to say, besides a single ‘ _Hey_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before, I said I'd sequel this if there was interest and I got a lot of kudos, so here's a chapter two!


	2. "Are we a thing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decide to make a chapter two, gonna add a couple more chapters. Not sure how long this'll be, but probably short. :3

Yosuke sighed, throwing the apron of his uniform on the table, “I’m home.”  
  
“Oh Yosuke!” His mom stepped down the stairs, “How was work?”  
  
“The worst.” He gave a light shrug, taking off his jacket.  
  
“Speaking of work...” She gave a sheepish smile, “Do you think you can work tomorrow, after school?” Then, she pouted, “Please?”  
  
He frowned, “I already told you guys I have plans.” He saw her mimick his frown, “Hey! I cancelled my plans last week for you guys, I can’t do it twice in a row to Yu.”  
  
“Oh.” She suddenly light up, “You’re spending some time with _Yu_ -kun?”  
  
 _Oh God... she’s heard the rumours._ Yosuke thought to himself before opening the fridge, “Yes, I’m hanging out with Yu.”  
  
“Then that’s fine!” She grinned, “You can spend as much time as you want with him. I won’t ask _any_ questions! I promise!”  
  
He pulled out his dinner from the fridge and frowned, “It’s not like that.”  
  
“Of course not,” she gave an innocent expression.  
  
Yosuke frowned even more, “I’m serious.”  
  
“I know.” She raised both her eyebrows, “You know, I was your age once, too.”  
  
“Mom...”  
  
“I know what it’s like to fall for someone who’s not... you _know_ , the typical person you’d fall for.”  
  
“Mom...”  
  
“Honey, I won’t ask any questions, just enjoy your time with him tomorrow, okay sweety?” She had a huge grin on her face, then danced her way upstairs.  
  
“Ugh...” Yosuke moved the food from the container to the plate, then practically shoved it in the microwave. He sighed and moved over, putting his hands by the counter... Suddenly, a little idea mewled over in his head, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
  
 _Yu wouldn’t... well, maybe he would..._  
  
The sound of the front door unlocking pulled the brunet from his imagination.  
  
A blue eyed, blond suddenly burst into the kitchen, “Yosuke!”  
  
“Hey, Teddie.” He gave a light wave.  
  
Teddie wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s neck then let his legs give out, almost crashing them both to the floor.  
  
“Stop that!”  
  
“But, Yosuke, I’m soooo tiiiiirreeeed...”  
  
Before the teen could respond, the microwave gave a couple beeps.  
  
“You made food for _me_?” The blond’s eyes lit up like a million stars in a dark sky.  
  
“Hey! _No!_ That’s mine!”  
  
“Yosuke!” He grabbed the plate, grabbed a fork.  
  
“Don’t you dare, you litte!”  
  
Teddie suddenly darted away to the bathroom, as he usually did whenever he stole food. “Thanks!” He shouted then slammed the door, locking it behind him. The comical sound of fork slapping against plate was softly heard.  
  
“Ugh.” Yosuke frowned, grabbing another plate.  
  
  
  
“Alright you pathetic losers!” Mr. Morooka yelled, his saliva splashing everywhere as he spoke, “Get the hell out of this school. I hope you all die under the homework you’re all too stupid to do, get out of here!” He grabbed his stuff and left.  
  
Chie was the first one to speak, with a loud, exhausted sigh. Following her sigh, the sound of students moving their chairs and shuffling around was echoed in the class.  
  
“Man, he was in a bad mood...” Yu stood up, grabbing his stuff, eyes flicked over to the brunet. “We’re still on today, right?”  
  
“Of course,” Yosuke couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
  
“You two doing something, hmmm?” Chie gave a pervy grin.  
  
“Don’t bother them, Chie.” Yukiko tugged her best friend’s arm, smiling wide as her face would let her.  
  
Yosuke gave a sigh and shook his head. “Well, ignore them, c’mon, where we headed?”  
  
Yu gave a light shrug as he pulled his bag over one shoulder. “We could go to the floodplain if you want,”  
  
“The floodplain?” Yosuke frowned, crossing his arms. “Nobody’s there but a bunch of old ladies.”  
  
“I’ll have you know,” the silver haired teen pointed with his index finger, “That some of those old ladies are my best friends, now come on. Unless you’ve got something else in mind, we might as well head there.”  
  
“Fine, fine, fine.”  
  
They both slipped out of the classroom and dodged thousands of glances as they went down the stairs and towards the school exits. Everywhere they went, they could hear whispers and chuckles, until they reached the floodplain, where the whispers stopped--mostly because no one was around.  
  
Yu took a turn, moving to the riverbed and dropping his bag.  
  
Yosuke, of course, followed, looking around. “What is there to do here?” He whined, “Come on, we’re like teenagers, let’s go do something fun.”  
  
“I like it here.” Yu smiled, avoiding his partner’s glare. “It’s nice here.”  
  
The brunet hesitated for a moment, but eventually stepped up next to his partner and took his arm.  
  
Yu gave a sidelong look.  
  
Yosuke felt his heart pound when they finally made eye contact. He didn’t say anything, but felt a breeze slightly chill him; and, without thinking, he moved himself closer to Yu. _Damnit, he’s so warm..._  
  
The silver haired teen shifted his body so he was now facing Yosuke and gently slipped his arms around the brunet’s waist, watching a red line form on his partner’s adorable cheeks. A part of him, which was a huge tease, made him lean down, softly pressing his lips on Yosuke’s warm cheeks.  
  
The shorter teen suddenly pressed himself against the taller, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. “So um... _are_ we a thing, now?”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind.” Yu smiled.  
  
“Me neither...” He kept his eyes closed to enjoy the moment. _Damnit... this is just, so... I like this, way too much. He’s just..._  
  
“Yu-kun, is that you?”  
  
The silver haired teen and the brunet suddenly somehow gained several steps between them in less than a second.  
  
“Oh!” The elderly lady began to chuckle, “I didn’t mean to intrude,”  
  
He completely ignored the embarrassment from the prior scene. “Oh, no you weren’t, Hisano-chan.”  
  
“Hisano- _chan_?” Hisano giggled, “Oh, you flatter this old woman’s heart, Yu-kun. But, please, don’t let me stop you--oh _my_ , he’s _quite_ the catch!”  
  
Yosuke felt his cheeks flare and he avoided eye contact. A part of him wanted to just pretend he didn’t exist for a moment, but he knew that wouldn’t work too well. Flustered, he crossed his arms and kept his gaze away.  
  
“Yeah,” Yu nodded, “He is.”  
  
Yosuke closed his eyes, making a ‘ _tch_ ’ noise as he felt his heart beat loudly. Damnit, all he wanted to do was run and hide or something.  
  
“Anyway, I’ll let you two be.” She gave a respectful nod to Yu, then turned, laughing happily as she went.  
  
“Ugh.” Yosuke blurted out when the lady was gone.  
  
“What?” The other one smiled, moving his arms around the brunet’s waist.  
  
“‘Yeah, he is’, like what the hell, man?” He shoved his face in the crook of Yu’s neck, “Are you trying to make me _die_ of embarrassment or something?”  
  
“I think it’d be nice to attempt.” He replied, nuzzling the brunet’s hair.  
  
“...” Yosuke shivered, but pushed himself against the warmth, like how we supposed to. After some time, he frowned, “This feels, kinda, weird...”  
  
Yu distanced himself a little, slipping his arms back so only his hands were on his partner’s waist. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t know. It just, kinda feels a bit... much, you know?” Yosuke suddenly stuttered, “I-I’m not saying it’s b-bad--I mean, I still want it, you, I still want you, well, I mean, like, I mean--” He was suddenly silenced by the feeling of two warm lips on his. Before he could close his eyes, the kiss ended. Cheeks now re-aflamed, the brunet kept his arms crossed, looking away.  
  
“Alright.” The gray-eyed teen smiled, “I know what’s wrong, c’mon.”  
  
  
  
Less than twenty minutes later, they were sitting across one another at the Chinese Diner, Aiya. The warm aroma of the delicious assortment of foods flared in their nostrils, making them both hungry before they even ordered.  
  
“Two beef bowls,” the server called out, placing the two orders on the table before moving away.  
  
“So,” Yosuke looked perplex as he grabbed his chopsticks, snapping them and twirling them in his hand. “The answer was food?”  
  
Yu gave a small smile as he snapped his own chopsticks apart, rubbing them together to get rid of wood chips, before blowing on his food. “No, moron.” He noticed Yosuke’s confused face so he grabbed a piece of meat with his chopstick and flung it across the table.  
  
The small slice of meat suddenly slapped Yosuke in the face and he cried out, getting a couple people to look at him. “What was that for!?” He frowned angrily.  
  
“You need to relax.” Yu spoke softly, watching as everyone seemed to turn away when they saw the scene ended. “Look at it this way, I started liking you for who you were, so stop trying to impress me or act differently.” He grabbed a small piece of meat with his chopsticks and began to eat.  
  
The brunet tilted his head “Huh?”  
  
The silver-haired teen swallowed, “I’m saying I’d rather sleep with you if you’re the Yosuke who rolls over on the couch and complains all day than if you were to act prim and proper.” He suddenly pointed with his chopsticks at the shorter one, “You’re sitting upright, perfectly. The Yosuke I know would be slouching all over that chair to the point where no one else would want to ever use it again.”  
  
Yosuke suddenly noticed just how tense he was and took a breath, trying to get himself to relax. _He's right._ He rolled his shoulders back and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry... I guess I’m just so used to trying to impress the person I’m on a date with...” He suddenly looked up, “Not saying we’re on a date or anything!” His cheeks suddenly burned, again.  
  
“We’re not?” Yu asked honestly.  
  
“Well, um... aren’t dates usually like... fancy?”  
  
“Do you want our dates to be fancy?” Again, he asked honestly. “I mean, if you want that, that’s fine, but I don’t see why this can’t be a date.”  
  
After a small silence, “Could... _could_ we make this a date?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Dude!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Yosuke frowned, “This is just so... casual!”  
  
“So?”  
  
The brunet twirled his chopsticks the same way he twirled his pencil in class when he didn’t know the answer and was prompted for it. “I like casual.”  
  
“So do I.” Yu couldn’t hold back the light chuckle that was building in his throat.  
  
“Hey!” Yosuke grabbed a piece of meat with his chopstick and flung it at the silver haired teen.  
  
Yu dodged, quickly, hearing the sound of the meat hit the other table.  
  
“ _Ahem_.” Their server called out.  
  
They both looked at each other and ducked down, before chuckling and finishing their meal.  
  
  
  
Slipping out of the diner, Yu wrapped his arms around Yosuke from behind, resting his head on the brunet’s shoulder. “It’s getting a little late. Want me to walk you home?”  
  
“Sure.” Yosuke blushed lightly, but ignored it.  
  
The walk to Yosuke’s home was almost-too quick, making both of them wish they had walked slower.  
  
Stopping in front of the house, Yu leaned down, pressing their lips together for a slow kiss, but pulled away quickly. “So, I’ll see you later?” Yu offered a smile.  
  
“Um...” Yosuke looked over to the door, “You could come in, if you want. I mean, I know you have to go see Nanako and all, but...”  
  
“Just for a bit.” Yu promised himself.  
  
Yosuke grinned, grabbing his keys and unlocking the door. When he opened it, he kicked off his shoes and moved over to the kitchen, Yu following him. When they reached the kitchen, he turned and leaned on the kitchen counter.  
  
He moved closer to the brunet, but his eyes darted to the stairs. “Is it alright if I...? I mean, your parents and all...”  
  
“No one’s home, actually. They’re all working at Junes...” Yosuke looked down moving to the zipper on Yu’s jacket.  
  
“They are...?” Yu suddenly pressed himself closer to Yosuke, arms slipping around the shorter male. “Hm...”  
  
The brunet felt his whole body heat up as he began to slowly unzip the jacket. He was moving slow, mostly out of fear, but he also wanted to take his time--be a tease. When he reached the end, he let go off the zipper and pressed his hands on Yu’s chest, undearneath his jacket, and moved up to his shoulders then moved down, making the jacket fall to the floor. When he raised his eyes to meet Yu’s, he saw Yu lowering his head and his eyes slipped shut.  
  
Yu closed his own eyes as he slipped his lips between Yosuke’s parted pair. He sucked teasingly on the lower lip, becoming completely lost in the smooth kiss.  
  
Yosuke moved his arms around Yu’s neck, pulling him closer as he felt his partner’s tongue against his. He pushed his body up, wanting to be pressed up against the other as much as possible.  
  
Completely lost in the moment, the pair noticed nothing, except when random nearby beeping went off.  
  
Yu moved away to see a foreign looking, blue-eyed blond only couple steps away from them.  
  
“T-Teddie!” Yosuke shouted.  
  
“Hm?” The blond suddenly turned his head. When his eyes caught sight of Yu, he grinned, “Sensei!” He clicked a button on the microwave and the door opened. “I just reheated some food, do you want some?”  
  
The two of them just stood several paces away, completely dumbfounded.  
  
Teddie suddenly tilted his head, “Sensei, if you’re here, who’s taking care of Nanako-chan?”  
  
“I was just going to head over, actually.” The gray-eyed teen leaned down and grabbed his jacket from the floor. “I just walked Yosuke home. I should go.”  
  
“Aww...” Teddie pouted, “Oh well, tomorrow’s Sunday! We should all hang out at Junes tomorrow! Bring Nanako! I’ll call everyone!”  
  
“Sure.” Yu smiled, turning to Yosuke.  
  
“See you tomorrow, then.” The brunet gave a sheepish smile.  
  
The taller male pressed one last small kiss on Yosuke’s cheek, before heading out.  
  
That, of course, lead Yosuke to explain everything to a somewhat perplexed Teddie.


	3. Preference, Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap's a bit raw, ^_^;' I should have edited it more, but ehhh, I was kinda like *SHOVES IT OUT OF MY WAY*... I'll probably come back and edit this much later, anyway. 
> 
> The story keeps going~

The crowd of them sat in their usual place, but Yosuke noted how today was _very_ different. While he was usually trying to calm them all down and make sure they kept quiet (his father had told him countless times that they were scaring away other customers)—but it was the opposite. It was quiet. It was _dead_ quiet, and Yosuke was half-willing to buy Chie steak just so he could hear that disgusting sound of her slobbering her meat.

Instead, they were all staring right at him. He was getting all the stares, even from people at other tables. Yosuke bit his lip, he knew Yu shouldn’t have sat next to him when they picked a table to eat their food.

Food.

Yosuke decided to focus on that instead and grabbed one of the strawberries from his stupid fruit cup and bit into it. He suddenly felt the juice of the fruit spill down his chin, but before he could react his partner moved.

Yu grabbed a spare white napkin and gently wiped Yosuke’s chin. He acted casual, as if nothing was out of place.

The stares got worse. _‘Bastard! He totally did that on purpose!’_ Yosuke frowned as he swallowed the fruit.

“Sooooo…” Chie eyed them very carefully.

“So,” Yukiko repeated in a much calmer tone.

Yosuke awkwardly pulled out his cellphone, as if he had anyone to text. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yu move towards him once again. _‘Ack! He’s going to make it worse!’_

Yu softly pressed his lips on Yosuke’s cheek, kissing him softly.

Then, all hell broke loose.

“HA!” Chie shouted as she stood up, pointing at the pair.

“Liar!” Yukiko roared with fury that was very un-ladylike.

“Called it!” Rise fist pumped the air, making random cheering noises.

The steak-eater growled, “You’re a liar, Hanamura! You two are together!”

“I didn’t lie!” Yosuke protested, bringing his arms protectively in front of his body in case she lunged at him. “We weren’t together when you asked!”

“Lies! All lies! Buy me steak!”

“And tofu for me, please.”

Yu waved his hand and all the bickering faded, somehow getting everyone to return to their seats. “Yosuke didn’t lie. It’s alright.” The silver haired teen suddenly slipped his arm around his partner and calmly began sipping on his milkshake, letting the table fall into silence once again.

“So…” Teddie was the first one to speak after a while. “Uh…” He made an ‘o’ with one hand and pointed with his index at it, “I know how like, a boy and a girl do it but like…” He demonstrated intercourse with his fingers, “How do two guys have sex? Yosuke told me, but like, if you don’t have girl parts, then…?”

Rise almost choked on her bubble tea before swallowing, and laughing. Seeing Teddie pout at her, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Teddie’s eyes went wide. “Scoring sounds like it’s really complicated. Sensei, have you scared with Yosuke?”

The brunet’s cheeks went red and he felt his throat squeeze shut.

“No, not yet.” Yu managed to answer with an unparalleled lack of expression.

“Why not?” The blond tilted his head, “You should try to score with him, sensei!”

“Teddie,” Yosuke closed his eyes and facepalmed, “Please stop.”

“Those are private questions, and they have personal answers.” Naoto explained. Of the group, Naoto was the only one who could par with Yu’s patience, even when it came to Teddie.

“Oh,” Teddie blinked then looked back at Yu, “So what’s it like, with a guy?”

“Don’t pry that information from them,” Rise interrupted, “They probably never done it before, anyway.”

_‘Hypocrite!’_ Yosuke mentally shouted at Rise, _‘She just said that to know if we have done it before!’_ When he saw the stares at him, he shrugged, “I wouldn’t know.” _‘Yeah, just play it cool.’_

“It’s good.” Yu answered, ignoring the looks he got.

“You’ve done it before?” Yosuke asked out of curiosity, snagging Yu’s milkshake and sipping from the straw.

“Yeah, long story.” Yu snagged his milkshake back, much to Yosuke’s dismay. Sighing, he pointed the straw towards the brunet so his partner could sip. Damnit, he frowned. Yosuke could get really adorable sometimes.

“So… is doing it with a guy, better than doing it with a girl?” The clueless blond kept his questions rolling.

“It’s about preference,” Yu explained, “Hey!” He frowned at Yosuke, “That’s enough—my milkshake.” He could hear Yukiko whisper something to Chie, but all he could focus on was his partner’s adorable frown (which resembled more of a pout than anything).

“Wow, sensei.” Teddie smiled wide, “You sure know a lot about scoring! Teach me, sensei!”

Yu gave an awkward cough and put his milkshake, which was almost done thanks to a certain brunet, on the table. “We can talk about it later.” And by later, he was hoping never.

“Whyyy?”

“Because he can’t make his secret public,” Kanji cut in.

“Ohhh!”

Yu looked over to the taller blond and mouthed the word ‘thanks’.

“Kanji-kun!” Teddie shouted as he jumped out of his seat. “If it’s about preference, then score with me so I know what I like!”

Yukiko suddenly snerked very quietly.

“Wh-what!?” Kanji’s face went pure red, “No dude! Hell no!”

“Whyyy? If I was in this body in the bathhouse, you would have been all over me!”

Yukiko suddenly snerked very loudly.

Before Kanji could reply, Naoto suddenly stood up, “I want ice cream!”

“Ice cream!” Teddie shouted in response, completely forgetting his previous train of thought.”

“Wow, that was super-effective, Naoto-kun!” Rise had a massive smile forming on her lips.

Yukiko suddenly couldn’t contain herself and began shaking from the laughter she could no longer hold back. “Ch-Chie!” She almost fell off her chair, “Rise used her voice for battle!” Then she actually fell off her chair, rolling away.

The brunet sweat-dropped from the scene in front of him, but a green jumpsuit took his attention.

“I still think you’re a liar! Buy me steak!”

Yosuke suddenly slapped his hand against his face, ugh. This was too much.

Yu chuckled and leaned over, placing a small kiss on Yosuke’s temple.

* * *

“Hooome!” Yosuke spoke as if he was the walking dead, “Finally.” He took one look at the couch before falling right onto it. “This is the last time I ever hang out with anyone.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Yu smirked as he sat on the edge of the couch.

“Dude… Chie _bit_ me. She _bit_ me!” Yosuke was frowning into the sofa, until he felt Yu’s hand begin to play with his hair. He couldn’t help but smile and turn over.

“Tired?”

“Mhm.” Yosuke reached up and grabbed Yu’s collar. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his partner down for a kiss.

“I need Kanji to kiss me.” Teddie sighed as he watched the couple.

Yu pulled away at the sound of the blond’s voice and chuckled. “You know, you could find other guys.”

“Um… Dojima-sa—?”

“No!” Yu shouted at the blond.

The blond’s mind suddenly went on a different train of thought, “Speaking of Dojima, who’s taking care of Nanako tonight?”

“I will. I’m gonna go back soon.”

Teddie noticed Yosuke’s frown and he huffed his chest, “No! You did that last night, so I’ll take care of Nanako tonight, and have the best slumber party ever, while you can score with Yosuke tonight!” He noticed the two of them went very quiet, and he smiled. “I’m helpful!” He suddenly stretched his arms out and hopped from one leg to another, looking like a star. “We will bake cupcakes, too!”

“Save me one…” was all Yu could think of saying.

“Kay, bye!” He ran out the door, “Happy Scoring!”

That suddenly left the two alone. Yosuke felt his cheeks heat up, but ignored it. “So uh…” Okay, he blinked, this was awkward. “Tonight…”

“After Ted wished us happy scoring?” Yu mused, getting right to the point.

“Th-that’s not what I was gonna talk about!” The brunet frowned, cheeks completely on fire. “I just, uh, ack, nevermind!” He suddenly sat up, his legs still behind Yu.

The silver haired teen smiled and leaned in, stealing a short kiss. “What is it?”

“I was just uh, curious… you said you did _it_ before?”

“Uh…” Yu tensed for a moment. “Yeah… it wasn’t the best decision I made, but I don’t regret it since I liked him at the time, or something.”

“If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine!” Yosuke gave a sheepish smile, easily sensing his best friend being uncomfortable with it.

“I’d rather not, actually.” He sighed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Yosuke sat up, on his knees. He wasn’t totally sure what he should do at this point, so he leaned in and kissed Yu’s cheek.

The silver haired teen smirked and quickly retaliated by pressing his lips on the brunet’s. He slipped an arm around the teen as he kissed him, probing with his tongue to gain entrance.

The brunet kept his eyes shut, slowly slipping his tongue against Yu’s. It was kind of weird, but it felt good… more than the feeling, he felt like a schoolgirl—but he was kissing Yu Narukami. Was it his third kiss with him, now? He didn’t care. It just made him feel a flutter in his chest.

Not that he would admit it—ever.

The gray-eyed teen broke the kiss with a smile, “It’s still pretty early.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” Yosuke looked over to his shelf by the T.V. He honestly had no idea if he was blushing or not: his cheeks felt like they were on fire the entire day.

“Sure.”

Yosuke hopped out of the couch and moved towards their collection. “What kind of movie do you wanna watch? Horror? Action?”

“Romance.”

The brunet almost choked on his own spit when he heard Yu say it with so much conviction. “Uh, okay… I’ll find one.”

“No, scratch that; make it a foreign movie—a foreign romance movie.”

“You’re in luck,” Yosuke grabbed a random movie. “My mom stocks up on those like food rations to an apocalypse.”

 

Two and a half hours later, somehow, Yosuke found himself cuddled up on Yu’s chest as he tried his best not to cry. From what he could tell, his boyfriend didn’t mind. Watching the main character suddenly stab herself with a knife out of guilt, Yosuke suddenly sniffled.

He expected Yu to make a joke or tease him about it; but, instead, Yu just held him tighter, lightly stroking his back.

Hanamura kept reminding himself that he didn’t _have_ to hide himself. He could be who he was, and it felt good. He nuzzled into the crook of Yu’s neck—not giving a shit about how girly or sappy he looked.

As Yu watched the credits begin to roll, he turned to his partner. “I didn’t really get the plot, at all.”

“Me neither.” Yosuke admitted with a sad laugh, “But I liked it,”

“Yeah.” Yu nodded, bringing his hand up to run it through Yosuke’s hair slowly. “But you cried, so I win.”

“Was that your plan all along?” The brunet faked a frown, “To get me to cry?”

“Yep.”

“Ass-hat.”

“Loser.”

“Jerkwad.”

“Getting creative today?” Yu smirked.

Yosuke smiled back, “A little.” He suddenly hummed and closed his eyes, “I’m tired.”

Yu gave a yawn, “Same. Uh, do you want me to go, or…?”

The brunet hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to sound needy, but, “Stay… Please, if you don’t mind, that is.” He looked at the silver haired teen, who gave him a full smile, and he couldn’t help but smile as well.

It felt good, to not have to worry about whether he was annoying someone or not.

“I, uh, don’t sleep in much clothing, though. If something makes you uncomfortable, let me know, okay?”

“Sure.” The brunet nodded, “Though less clothing is probably better,” he snickered as he got up and walked towards his bedroom. Yu was following him, he noted, which was what he was expecting anyway. He entered his dark room and started undoing his belt.  He could hear Yu also undressing, and his heartbeat suddenly began speeding up. “My uh,” he hoped conversation would calm him down, “My room’s gonna be a bit cold tonight.”

“Oh yeah,” Yu muttered, throwing his shirt to the floor. “You mentioned you had heater problems.”

Yosuke suddenly slipped into his bedsheets and Yu followed him. He almost made a ‘meep’ noise when the silver haired teen pulled him into an embrace, but tried to play it cool. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Warm.

It was different, cuddling while lying down. It was nice. Really nice. He felt Yu’s arms around him, he could hear Yu’s breathing, feel his heat…

“You’re warm,” Yosuke whispered, hands grazing over the bare chest.

“Yosuke…”

“Mhm?”

“If you keep touching me like that…”

“I know.”

“Uh,” Yu seemed hesitant, “You sure about this?”

Yosuke nodded in the dark, “Yeah.”

“You don’t feel like you’re rushing this?”

The brunet sat up, looking over to his boyfriend. “Do you… do you want me to stop?”

“No, I mean, well, yeah…” Yu felt his throat squeeze as he looked for words. Even in the dark, he could see the confusion on his boyfriend’s face. “What I mean to say is, I don’t want you to regret your first time… and I mean, I don’t know… we’ve only been dating for two days, and I want to make sure it’s right for you. So, could we wait?”

Even though he was a little disappointed, he couldn’t stop his smile from growing. “Of course.”

“You’re not, mad, are you?”

“No,” the brunet moved back to lean on his partner. “You’re just thinking about me, so I don’t mind. And I guess you do have a point, it’s only been two days.” And as much as Yosuke was ready to lose his virginity, maybe Yu was right? 


	4. Rumours, Rumours, Again,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night warm with one another, a Monday abruptly shakes things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, soo! I should have probably made this chapter longer, and I did plan for it to be, but then I thought this was a really evil, almost-cliff-hanger spot to stop the feels. Adding a bit of plot to this little mix and returning it to its main focus, as I should have doooone. >:3

It was with a kiss on the cheek that Yosuke woke up, since he had spent the whole night tangled with Yu, feeling the warmth of the gray-haired teen. But even that didn’t burn the dread of a Monday morning, nothing could. They had slipped into class together, which had caused everyone to look at them and go quiet, until they found their seats.

“They are _so_ together.”

“Yu was too cute to be straight anyway,”

“Yosuke’s _sooo_ gay.”

“I bet Yosuke’s all whiny in bed.”

_Seriously?_ Yosuke pulled out his books and pretended not to hear the mutters that were going around the class. _Guess the rumours don’t stop._ He sighed, knowing he was still no better than them. He would do the same if it wasn’t about himself. It made the brunet wonder just what kind of society they were in, but it wasn’t like he had anywhere to voice his comment.

He spent the first class with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips as he remembered the night before. The way Yu had his arms around him. He never really thought himself to be the ‘submissive’ partner in bed, but he didn’t mind it. Maybe it was a relative thing? If he was with another guy, the dynamics would be different?

Of course, he didn’t want to be with another guy.

His deep orange eyes opened and looked over to Yu. He could see the outline of the gray-eyed teen’s back, even with the uniform on.

“Yosuke’s got a puppy-eye going on.”

“They’re so together.”

Yosuke sighed, glancing towards the window. Was it that hard for them to shut up? He unconsciously pursed his lips. Should he just start counting down the days until the novelty of this sudden news wore off?

“Alright you worthless idiots,” Mr. Morooka spat at the class, “Go eat your fatty lunches! All the teachers know none of you dipshits can make the right choices when it comes to healthy eating anyway! Get out of here, and don’t be late when you get back!”

* * *

 

Within a couple minutes, Yosuke groaned and dropped onto the seats on the roof. Running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes out of frustration. He heard footsteps make their way towards him and he opened his eyes. “Hey,”

“Hey,” Yu sat next to the brunet, slipping an arm around the other’s waist with a smile. “You look like shit.”

Yosuke snorted at that and scouted the rooftop, making sure no one was around to see them and spread more rumours. “After a class with King Moron, who wouldn’t?”

“I wouldn’t. I always look perfect.” Yu chuckled and leaned in trying to kiss the music-loving teen’s cheek.

Yosuke thought he saw the rooftop door open and he instinctively moved away. He saw Yu recline away from him with a confused look and he opened his mouth to explain, but found no words come out. “Sorry,” he looked around, making sure he wasn’t paranoid. “Reflex.” He lied and leaned in, kissing Yu’s cheek softly before moving back.

Yu’s eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out what was wrong. The gray-eyed teen noticed his partner awkwardly staring away and he frowned, “You’re tense again.”

“Could you…” Yosuke pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just, not have an arm around me?”

Yu instantly moved his arm away, “If that’s what you want.” He didn’t understand. Last night they slept next to one another. This morning they had woken up together, and all was going well. “Yosuke,”

“It’s just,” the brunet cut him off but then realized he had nothing to say and he squandered around for words. “I guess I just don’t like it in public, kinda?”

“Well, no one’s around.” Yu pointed out, glancing over his shoulder. “But alright.”

Yosuke looked towards the floor and sighed again, “Sorry I’m just, ugh… I’m just weird, not used to this. Sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Yu nodded, offering a small smile. “You need your space, and that’s fine.” He leaned in, forcing another kiss on Yosuke’s cheek, “Do you want me to go?”

_No._ “Uh,” the brunet turned to look at the silver haired teen. He gave a little shrug. _Don’t go. Please._ “Maybe?”

“Alright,” Yu stood up slowly. “Text me if you need me, partner. Later!”

“Later!” Yosuke forced a smile as he watched Yu head into the building and leave his sight. Ack. What the hell was wrong with him!? He wanted Yu to stay, so why didn’t he just say it? He crashed his head in his hand and sighed. “I’m an idiot.”

* * *

 

Yosuke fiddled with the key until the stupid door opened. As soon as he stepped in, he could smell food, and heard the fan from the kitchen. As he walked by, he peaked around the corner to see his mom teaching Teddie how to cook pasta. It made him chuckle, but he decided to leave them alone.

The brunet walked up the stairs and moved to his room, throwing his bag on the floor and tugging his uniform jacket off. He threw it on his desk chair and then crashed onto his bed, rolling around in the sheets.

Laying on his side, he frowned. “I wish Yu was here,” he muttered, closing his eyes and remembering last night. He was nice and warm with the gray-haired male right next to him. He kept his eyes closed and leaned in, pretending the other male was still with him, but it didn’t work well. He wanted the real thing. Opening his eyes, Yosuke sighed. “That was pretty pathetic.”

He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

Why was he being such an idiot?


End file.
